Never forget me
by Suko
Summary: Sakura is certain that she and Syaoran are going to be happy together, forever. But one day, Syaoran disappears, and Sakura must find him in order to keep their love forever.
1. Dream Sequence

Story Key:  
" " = Speech  
' ' = Thoughts  
A/N = Author's Note  
**Please never forget me**  
  
"Sakura, wake up. Please wake up now...!" Sakura slowly opened her eyes.  
  
"Hmmm...?" She looked up at Syaoran who was looking at her in the eyes. "Oh, Syaoran!" She stood up slowly as she rubbed her eyes. "What's going on h-" Syaoran put his fingers to her mouth.  
  
"Shhhh..." Sakura looked in Syaoran's deep brown eyes.  
  
"I'm confused, S-" Syaoran put his arms around her. Sakura's eyes widened.  
  
"Syaoran! What are you doing?!"  
  
"It's okay now, Sakura..." Slowly, music started softly as it soon began to take over the room, yet not deafening. Syaoran began to dance slowly to the music with Sakura. Sakura looked around with wonder, in a most confused state as the room faded away into the deep moonlight. She gasped softly. The room was now gone, in its place looked like as though they were in space; there were stars all over the place as moonlight shone down on them as if from nowhere. Sakura gazed down and gasped once again, for it appeared as though they were not standing on anything, even if they were, if was rather clear, practically invisible. The music still played loudly, but still never really seeming loud. Syaoran swayed with her to the music.  
  
"Isn't this lovely, Sakura?" Syaoran asked, great gentleness in his voice. Sakura was still overwhelmed at what had just happened in about five minutes. One moment, she had just fallen asleep in her chair reading the assigned book of the week, which was terribly interesting, but there was a slight boringness at the moment, then the next, she was here, dancing to Syaoran.   
  
She was wearing her school uniform, but she suddenly realized that she was now wearing a beautiful satin, silk and chiffon ended with delicate lace dress in colorful and exquisite shades of brilliant and bright pinks, Sakura's favorite color. The dress, which had many layers, all very soft and soothing, was puffy at the skirt and had lovely embroidery patterns and very pretty tiny jewels, which were sewn on. The sleeves were not as loose as the dress, but they fit perfectly.  
  
'Something like what Tomoyo would make for a princess!' thought Sakura.  
  
"But how...?"  
  
"Never mind that. Just relax and dance with me, please." Syaoran stopped dancing. Sakura, who had still been looking at the transformed moonlit room, looked at Syaoran, wondering why he stopped dancing so suddenly. Syaoran held her tightly.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Please, Sakura-chan. Remember this moment. Please." Sakura gazed at Syaoran, confused.  
  
"...Why?"  
  
"Please, just remember this moment... It's very special to me..." Sakura nodded. Syaoran smiled.  
  
"Thank-you." Then, without warning, Syaoran took Sakura's hand as she blushed and ran.   
  
"Where are we going Syaoran-kun?" Syaoran said nothing. He just kept on running on the invisible platform. The scene began to change once again as they ran. When Syaoran finally stopped running and let go of Sakura, they had reached a beautiful beach where the view was just perfect for watching the sunset, which was what Syaoran was thinking of. The two sat down, side by side.  
  
"Syaoran-kun! This is so lovely!"  
  
"I was hoping that you would like it, Sakura-chan. And Sakura-chan?"  
  
"Hai, Syaoran-kun?" Sakura asked with a smile on her face.  
  
"Sakura-chan... This... I... I have to tell you something very important." But then, Syaoran and the beach and the sunset began to fade away, slowly, slowly...  
  
"Hoe? Syaoran-kun! Where are you going? Wait, please come back!" Sakura extended her arm to Syaoran, who was fading away...  
  
" Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan..."  
  
"Sakura-chan... KAIJUU!!! WAKE UP!!!"  
  
"HOE?!?!?!?!"  
  
It was morning. Sakura had fallen asleep. All that with Syaoran-kun was all just a dream. Sakura sighed.  
  
"What's the matter Sakura?" Kero just woke up. Sakura shook her head.  
  
"Nothing." Kero shrugged.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Ahhh!!! I'm going to be late for school again!"  
  
"Syaoran-kun! Syaoran-kun, please wait up!" Syaoran looked back.  
  
"Sakura-chan?" Sakura caught up with Syaoran. After catching her breath, she blushed.  
  
"Syaoran-kun, I had a dream about you last night! You were so cool looking!" Syaoran looked at Sakura. He grinned.  
  
"Just how cool?"  
  
"Oh, you took me to these beautiful places and we had so much fun, but then oniie-san *makes face* woke me up, and so rudely too! Syaoran laughed. And the two walked together to school as Sakura described how mean Touya was until Syaoran interupted her to hear the rest of the dream.  
  
[End of Chapter 1] So? How do you like it? Is it good? Will it get me reviews?^^; I hope you enjoyed it, even if it's only chapter 1. Please review, arigato!


	2. Missing

**Never forget me**  
  
Sakura rested her head on her social studies textbook. 'That was such a nice dream... I sure wish that Touya didn't wake me up so soon. I wonder what dream Syaoran was going to tell me. And why he didn't want me to forget that dream... Oh well. Learning how to map the world is so boring!'  
  
_Bring!_ Sakura ran over to Syaoran's desk.  
  
"Ohayou, Syaoran! Want to eat lunch with me?"  
  
"Sure! I have rice and chicken today. Want to share?"  
  
"Hai! I love the chicken you get. I have fried shrimp and meat rolls today." (A/N: Um, I'm not totally sure what japanese people eat for lunch, so if that doesn't seem japanese or what Sakura would eat then... um...*sweatdrops)  
  
"Tomoyo-chan, want to eat with us?" Sakura waved to Tomoyo across the room. Tomoyo waved back.  
  
"I'll meet you outside!" Sakura turned back to Syaoran, who was still putting his text book away.  
  
"Syaoran, let's go, slowpoke!" Syaoran, frustrated that his book wouldn't go in, shoved it right to the back.  
  
"Syaoran, I loved the shared lunch! We should do that more often." Syaoran nodded.  
  
"Sure, Sakura-chan. I liked the rolls the best." Sakura jumped.  
  
"Hoe? Really? You liked them? I made them myself, otousan or onii-chan usually makes me my lunch but they were busy today." "They were good, Sakura-chan! They were good! Please don't hurt me!" Syaoran said quickly. "Oh, here's my house, I'll see you later!"  
  
"Hai. Oh, can you log into the Tomoeda chat today, everybody's out of the house and I will be lonely. Please?"  
  
"Sure Sakura!" Sakura walked the rest of the way back to her house. After her homework was done she decided to log on, hoping that she hadn't kept Syaoran waiting; he always finished work before her.  
  


*Tomoeda Chat Room*  
  


.:magical:. has logged in.  
  


LoNe WoLf has been added to the conversation.

  
  
.:magical:. says:  
Hi Syaoran!  
  
LoNe WoLf says:  
Hey sakura  
  
.:magical:. says:  
Thanks for going online, I'm done all of my homework  
  
LoNe WoLf says:  
No prob. I just finished mine too.  
  
.:magical:. says:  
YOU? Syaoran Li has only JUST finished? Impossible!  
  
LoNe WoLf says:  
What? What is so amazing about that?" .:magical:. says:  
...Nthn. So what are you doing?  
  
LoNe WoLf says:  
Um, chatting?  
  
.:magical:. says:  
Okay. Oh, hey Tomoyo's online...  
  


*--Violet Purple Diva has been added to the conversation.

  
  
Hi you two, how are things?  
  
LoNe WoLf says:  
Hi Tomoyo  
  
.:magical:. says:  
Tomoyo-chan... Your name is so...long  
  
*--Violet Purple Diva says:  
Gomen If it bothers you, I'll change it now then  
  


*--Violet Purple Diva has left the conversation.

  
  
.:magical:. says:  
Um...Tomoyo-chan is so...  
  


purpleblu has been added to the conversation.

  
  
purpleblu says:  
Is this okay now, Sakura-chan? I hope it's still not too long.  
  
.:magical:. says:  
No no, T-chan! It's lovely  
  
purpleblu says:  
Arigato! ...Say, where's Syaoran?  
  
LoNe WoLf says:  
Here.  
  
purpleblu says:  
I knew I saw you in this convo somewhere!  
  


choco chip has been added to the conversation.

  
  
choco chip says:  
Hi, it's me Chiharu  
  
purpleblu says:  
Hi chi-chan  
  
.:magical:. says:  
Hello Chiharu  
  
choco chip says:  
Hi  
  
choco chip says:  
Did anyone study for the big math test tomorrow yet?  
  
purpleblu says:  
Yep. I know every single question  
  
choco chip says:  
lucky. I'm still stuck  
  
.:magical:. says:  
THE MATH TEST! I almost forgot!!!  
  
purpleblu says:  
chi-chan, if u want, I could help you with the math over the phone  
  
choco chip says:  
Realli? You'd do that?  
  
purpleblu says:  
Yea. I'll call you now.  
  


purpleblu may not talk because she is on the phone.  
  


.:magical:. says: I don't want to study... Too hard...  
  


choco chip may not talk because she is on the phone.  
  


LoNe WoLf says:  
Looks like it's just you and me in this chat again, Sakura.  
  
.:magical:. says:  
um...yea... I think it might to just you cuz I g2g study now>.  
LoNe WoLf says:  
Bye.  
  


.:magical:. has left the conversation.

  
  


LoNe WoLf has left the conversation.

  
  


Sakura left her computer. "Where's my math book? Touya, did you see my math book?"  
  
*ring* Sakura picked up the phone.  
  
"Hai? Kinomoto house." A deep voice answered.  
  
"Sakura, I need your help... There's danger here, please help me!" Sakura gripped the phone.  
  
"Sy-Syaoran?"  
  
"No time to explain Sakura! Where are the Sakura Cards?"  
  
"In my room! Why?"  
  
"Are you sure? Check!" Sakura dropped the telephone to the floor, stumbling to get to her room. Sakura quickly opened the drawer that held the Sakura Cards. They were gone! Sakura rushed back to the phone.  
  
"Syaoran! The-the cards are gone! The book is totally empty!"  
  
"Sakura, take the book and come to my a-" The line was cut off. Sakura fell to her knees. What was that all about? She shook her head.  
  
'Think straight, Sakura! Syaoran _needs_ you! Now! Think... Take the books and rush towards... His apartment?' She grabbed the Sakura book and her coat.   
  
"Onii-chan, Otousan, I'm going out for a while!" Pulling on her rollerblades, Sakura dashed out the door.  
  
'Check... Book, here. Oh, at least I still have the key. But what good is the key if I don't have the cards? I wonder what's going on! I hope Syaoran is okay...'  
  
"Syaoran! Syaoran!" Sakura yelled as she ran up the stairs to his apartment. But up ahead was not a pretty sight. The door to Syaoran's apartment was bashed down, into smitherins. Sakura ran in, hoping that she wasn't too late.  
  
"Syaoran! Where are you?" She had a look around. Syaoran was no where in sight. His apartment was a mess. It seemed that someone was in there, thrashing about. There were broken vases and dishes, the couches were scratched, and glass shattered. She gasped. A big man entered.  
  
"Miss! You shouldn't be in here, it's dangerous! Get out right now!" He ordered.  
  
"What happened here?" She asked, trembling.  
  
"I'm not sure. One of the other people living here heard something like a fight going on here. Only they said that it wasn't quite like yelling kind of fighting. More like the sound of thunder. ...Do you live here?"  
  
"...No..." Sakura was about to burst into tears. Quickly, she scanned the room for any clues, but the man pushed her out.  
  
"I'm sorry, but you have to clear." Soon, more men and women started to arrive, all wearing bright colours. Sakura assumed that they were firefighters. She decided to leave, and get some help.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan! Something terrible has happened! Syaoran's apartment, it's been ruined, the Sakura Cards are gone, and so is Syaoran! I'm searching the city for Syaoran, but so far, no luck." Sakura said to Tomoyo over the phone.  
  
"Hang on, Sakura-chan. I'll be right there!"  
  
"Syaoran! Syaoran, where are you? Syaoran!" Sakura called, cupping her hands to her mouth after she hung up the phone.  
  
  
{End of Chapter 2} Well, now that I've given it a bit of a twist, how do you like it? Will Sakura find Syaoran? Why are the cards missing? If you liked this story so far, then please review! Arigato!^^


End file.
